Animal Crossing: The Town Of Tanaki
by screamoscreams
Summary: This Animal Crossing story is about people moving into the fictional town of Tanaki and starting a new life. Read on!
1. Prologue

ANIMAL CROSSING: THE TOWN OF TANAKI 

PROLOGUE:

Chukka chukka.  
The sound of the train as it set out across sand and desert on its way to the town of Tanaki.Animals and humans filled the train, some reading newspapers, some eating, some chatting and others catching up on sleep from the other night of packing, but they were all eagerly awaiting a new house and life. There sitting on a chair in the third carriage all by himself was a human by the name of Micah. He had brown hair, a cute face and was wearing a simple checkered shirt and black shorts. He was one of the few people moving to the town of Tanaki. The train stopped several times as they neared the final destination. There was now only around 20 people left on the train, two of which were going to make a life in Tanaki. Micah started a conversation with the other person on the train moving there. His name was Janson and was a friendly dog. A pug to be precise. They talked and an hour passed and then they finally reached there destination and new home town of Tanaki.


	2. A New Life

ANIMAL CROSSING: THE TOWN OF TANAKI

CHAPTER 1: A NEW LIFE

Micah stepped onto land and looked at the town from the train station. It was a desert town with lots of sand, sandmites and tumbleweed.

Micah: What number house are you moving into?

Janson:Number 24 and you?

Micah:Hey cool, Im moving into number 26

They got off the train station and stepped onto sand. They headed off together to find their new house.

Micah:Number 22 is just there!

Janson:And this would be my house

They were looking at Janson's house which was very nice. It was a two-storey house and looked sort of like a doll house but not as girly. It had a door made from mahogany and it was painted a nice shade of blue-green. Similar to that of the ocean.

Janson:This is really nice!

Micah:I agree, i wonder what my house will look like

Janson:Well im going to go inside and have a look around. I'll see you later on today

And with a wave of the hand Janson entered his new house and Micah kept on walking. As soon as Micah saw his new house he thought Ummmm.  
It was also two storey and had a basement which was very nice but it didnt have a great paint job and looked a little derylict. The paint that was left on the house unscratched was dark blue. Micah entered and saw that there was cockroaches crawling around on the floor.

Micah:Uhhhhh great, maybe i will get used to this

2 hours passed and Micah had killed a few cockroaches and loaded his house with his furniture and belongings. He went next door to Janson's house and knocked on the door.

Janson:Who is it?

Micah:It's me, Micah

Janson:Alright the doors unlocked, you can enter!

So Micah done just that by opening the door and entering.

Janson:How are you liking your new house?

Micah:Let's just say it will take some getting used to. They both laughed.

Janson:So whats wrong with it?

Micah:Well for starters the paint job isnt too crash hot BUT the worst thing about it is that it is infested with cockroaches.

Janson:Oh thats a bugger than aint it?

Micah:So you want to go exploring?

Janson:Sure thing buddy, just go home and ill get changed and meet you at your place in 5 mins ok?

Micah:OK, cool

5 minutes later Janson turned up at Micah's house.

Janson:I see what you said about the paint job. ARGHHHHH! A COCKROACH JUST CRAWLED ON MY FOOT!

Micah:So you dont like cockroaches?

Janson:NOOOOO!!!!

Micah:So where do you think we should go?

Janson:I think we should check out the local supermarket, Nook's Cranny

Micah:yep, sounds cool

Micah and Janson stepped through footstep after footstep of thick sand and some sandmites crawled on them which Janson wasn't all too happy about! After about 10 minutes after leaving Micah's house they arrived at the local supermarket, Nook's Cranny. The shop owner was a very weird looking thing. He was a racoon infact and his name tag said the words "Tom Nook".

Janson:He must be the owner of the place because he has the last name "Nook".

Micah:Yeah, I think he is

Tom:I've never seen you two around

Micah:Yeah we're new to this town

Tom:Oh great, great. I need one or two new workers. If either of you are happy to work for me you are more than welcome to. You can both work for me if you want. Or just one of you. But neither of you have to work really. It'd be a great help though!

Micah:Well, I'm going to need money around here so i'll work for you

Janson:Uhhh, I might work for you later on when i do need money because my parents are kinda rich and i have enough money at the moment

Tom:Well, at least i have one worker. That's a positive. You start work tomorrow. Did you want to buy anything?  
Janson:We'll just look around a little bit and we might buy something.

The two of them had a look around. There was shovels, fishing rods, axes and all sorts of things. They just bought the necessary things like the fishing rods, nets, shovels and axes and left for home. When they arrived back home Micah said "good bye" and they waved at each other. When Micah entered his house he flopped onto the floor and had a sleep. He thought that his first day has been pretty good so far and he cant wait to adventure a bit more. "I think im going to like this town" he whispered to himself just before he fell asleep. 


End file.
